Relief at Last
by Princess Luna
Summary: Sequel to Ginny's Mysterious Love! Yay! Please read! Find out what happens when Ginny and Draco's family finds out about their 'dancing love.' PG-13 just to be safe, but in my world it's probably PG.
1. Farewell

Relief at Last  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Ginny's Mysterious Love! For all those fans out there who have been really awesome! Anyway, right now it's summer. Draco and Ginny haven't told their parents or family about their relationship.   
  
For all those who didn't read Ginny's Mysterious Love: This story Might be a little confusing. You really should read Ginny's Mysterious Love, first. If you want to go ahead right now (hint ^_~).  
  
To Everyone: Enjoy! Please R/R!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1~ Summer Farewell  
  
Ginny stepped onto the platform at King's Cross. Then she spotted her family standing there waiting for her and Ron. Then she noticed that Fred and George were with them! "They graduated yet they're still here." Ginny thought to herself. "I thought I would just have to face Mum and Dad, who knows what those two will do."  
  
'Ginny!' Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully and hugged her daughter. 'How was school?'  
'Great, Mum.' She said looking around. She saw Draco silently waiting for her at the other end of the platform. Ron came by to where their parents were standing.  
'Mum, Dad!' He said greeting them. Then turning to Fred and George, 'How's the shop?'  
'Great, Ron.' George replied.  
'Umm... mum I'll be right back. I have to powder my nose.' Ginny said quickly taking advantage of Ron's arrival. She made off towards the Lady's Room.  
  
She slowly walked over there, Draco getting the idea followed her. Ginny, in stead of taking the turn towards the restroom, went into an empty room where there were many snack machines. She waited for Draco. He soon appeared and he grinned when he saw her. He walked straight up to her and grabbed her hand, and put his hand on her waist.  
  
They waltzed around the room quickly, Ginny giggling with delight from this unexpected surprise. Then Draco stopped and smiled.  
  
'You have learned much from our last lesson. I'm impressed.' He said looking at her with a devilish look.  
'I learn from the best.' Ginny replied not noticing his unusual look. She started to sit down. Draco didn't allow it.  
'Not yet, my dear, Not yet.' He said and pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.  
  
All of a sudden the door slammed and whistling and cheering sounded throughout the room. Draco and Ginny hastily parted and stared at their uninvited guests... Fred and George! When Fred and George saw the two staring at them they burst out with laughter.  
  
'Enjoy the kiss?' George asked Draco between laughs.  
'You dirty...' Draco started.  
'Shut up Draco, George, Fred!' Ginny shouted. Then she sat down panicking. 'Oh my god, Oh my god! What am I going to do?' she kept repeating.  
'What, don't you trust your dear brothers?' Fred asked trying to look hurt.  
'Shut up Fred! You know what I mean! How am I supposed to trust YOU!? You can't tell mum or dad!'  
'Oy Gin,' George said 'We won't tell mum or dad. But Ron and Harry...'  
'They know!' Ginny said interrupting.  
'Trust us then lovergirl.' Fred said teasingly.  
'What did you call me?' Ginny asked as she blushed a deep red. Draco put his arm around her shoulders again.  
'Lovergirl, they called you lovergirl. That's true... why hide it?' Draco whispered lovingly in her ear. Ginny blushed even more.  
'Hmm... I get it, they want to be able to say their good-byes privately, George.' Fred said in a "baby talk" kind of voice.  
'Fred!" Ginny said warningly.  
'Ok, ok.' Fred said raising his hands as if surrendering, 'You win. We'll leave... just behave you two.' He said and George and him left the room.  
'Now, where were we?' Draco asked mischievously as he started to kiss her neck.  
'Argh, Draco, not now.' Ginny said and pushed him away from her. 'Draco I don't want to say good bye.' Ginny whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
'Then don't.' Draco said squeezing her shoulder, 'How about a final dance?'  
  
They waited in silence, Ginny couldn't say a word. She felt numb, like she'd never be happy again. She had never felt so alone, scared, and angry before. The fear inside her made her stomach churn... the fear far worse than when the Dementors were near. She was so angry at her parents and at the situation her mind was screaming. So alone, that she thought her heart had definitely broken into a million pieces.  
  
Draco felt an anger inside him, one worse than ever before. He couldn't bear seeing his Ginny be so upset. He was supposed to keep her happy, he was supposed to protect her... but he had failed.  
  
Draco, realizing his sweetheart's devastated feelings, slowly helped her out of her seat. He danced with her slowly and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Then after about a minute they stopped dancing. Ginny let out a sob and then burst into tears.  
  
'Tut, tut, Gin what will your mum say?' Draco said.  
'Mum! Draco I better go... b-b-bye.' She said. She wiped her tears, straightened herself out so she looked normal again, and speechlessly walked out of the room.  
  
Ginny reached the little group of friends who were saying their hello's and good bye's. Harry, thoroughly enjoying the Dursley's fearful looks as they were among wizards (A/N: Remember the 1st incident with Hagrid and Dudley in the 1st book?), was saying good bye to Ron and Hermione.  
  
'By Harry, Hermione. Come to the Burrow as soon as possible.' Ginny said with a soft yet distinct voice. Hermione hugged her.  
'Oh Ginny!' she whispered so Mr & Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear, 'It'll be all right. They'll understand.'  
'I'll take your word for it Hermione.' Ginny whispered back holding back tears.  
'Good bye, Gin.' Harry said giving her a pitying smile.  
  
****  
  
A/N: So do you like it? Or is it to stupid? Vague maybe? Tell me! Lol... R/R please! And if you must... Flame! Yes go ahead, you have my permission! Hehe don't be to harsh though ^_~.   
  
  



	2. Brotherly Love

Chapter 2~Brotherly Love  
  
Ginny reached The Burrow in a couple minutes, a new fireplace had been installed at the platform 9 3/4 for the use of floo powder. Once Ginny reached the house she ran up her steps and into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted, all this worrying and crying... "it was worth it though." She thought as she fell asleep.  
  
Within a week Harry had joined the 'happy' bunch at The Burrow. The morning Harry arrived he was greeted by an unexpected Ginny.  
  
'Argh... MOVE IT!' Ginny said savagely as Harry accidentally bumped into her. She was still half-asleep, she had been woken by The twins' explosions. She had come down to get some cereal.  
'Oops, sorry Gin.' Harry said with a smile. "She's so cute when she's like this. She reminds me of the lil' sis I never had."  
'Mmmhmm.' Ginny replied then she stopped, "That's not one of my brothers...HARRY!" she thought then said, 'Harry! You're here already?'   
'Now you noticed.' Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Did you tell them?'  
'Not yet.' Ginny said in an unsure matter. The sparkle in Harry's eyes vanished.  
'Ginger Snap,' Harry started. Ginny wrinkled her nose, the new nickname for her didn't suit her that much. (a/n: Ginny=Ginger, so ginger snap. Get it?) 'When will you tell them? The longer you wait the harder it'll be.'  
'And YOU'RE telling me this? How would you know?'  
'Instinct.' Harry replied annoyed. 'Now come on have some breakfast, they you're telling them.'  
'I don't get this much from Fred, George, OR Ron.' Ginny snapped back and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"He can be such a pain sometimes, even more that Ron! I can't believe this! He's here for 10 minutes and he's already apart of the happy Weasley family." Ginny thought between bites.  
  
Fred and George entered the happy ::ahem:: or seemingly happy dining room. They, as usual, were covered with ashes from the explosions. They came in, and noticed Harry sitting there.  
  
'Harry! What a pleasant surprise.' George exclaimed obviously imitating Percy.  
'Nice to see you too, George.' Harry said nicely. 'Now you knock some sense into Ginger Snap.'   
'Aw is wittle Gingey ok?' Fred teased from across the table. Ginny threw a spoon at him. 'Hey! What would mum say?'  
'She would say, that Fred Weasley should get cleaned up.' Mrs. Weasley said as she appeared in the dining room. 'Virginia Weasley, how many times have I told you not to throw spoons at Fred?'  
'Oh so she does this often?' Harry asked Mrs. Weasley, obviously amused.  
'Yes, Harry, she does. And I'm sorry but I have to go for an urgent meeting at the Ministry (a/n: Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley are partners)'  
'Good bye.' The four kids replied in unison. Mrs. Weasley left the house.  
'Now, Harry, what should we do to Ginny?' Fred asked.  
'She won't tell your mum or dad about Malfoy.'  
'Of course she won't, we've told her to get a move on for ages, but she just won't.' George replied.  
'Can't you force her or something?' Harry asked.  
'Why Harry? Why are you so anxious in me telling them?' Ginny asked fed up with Harry.  
'I want to see you happy, Gin, that's all.'  
'Yeah Right.' Ginny answered.  
'What do you propose we should do with our baby sister?' Fred asked getting an excited look on his face.  
'Dunno.' Harry said. 'Any ideas?' Harry asked.  
'Maybe a couple.' George said staring at Ginny in an "older brother mockery" kind of way. 'We need Ron though.'  
'Here I am... what's up?' Ron asked as he entered the room.  
'We have to force Gin into telling mum and dad about Draco.' Fred replied plainly.  
'Oh THAT. What are we going to do?' Ron asked.  
'Oh the thing we discussed last night.' George said.  
'You discussed ME?' Ginny asked enraged.  
'Yep.' Ron said. 'Ready?" He asked the twins.  
'On three.' Fred said, 'One,' (Gin gets up) 'Two,' (Ginny starts to whimper) 'THREE!'   
  
And the chase was on, the four guys ran after Ginny who rushed through the halls of the house and into the backyard, her hair streaming behind her. Harry sprinted up and caught her arm. Ginny kicked and screamed violently, but Harry clung to her. Soon Ron came and grabbed her other arm. They dragged her back to the back door. George came out and helped hold her down. Finally, they pinned her against the wall.  
  
'LET GO!' Ginny screamed.  
'Oh let us have some fun.' Harry said smiling.  
'Shall I do the honors?' Fred asked.  
'Why yes, dear brother.' Ron answered.  
'Ok, hold her tightly, make sure she can't escape.' He said then turned towards Ginny, 'Forgive me, Ginger Snap, Please forgive me.' He said dramatically.  
  
A look of victory shown in Fred's face, he reached out towards Ginny and all of a sudden started to tickle her mercilessly. Ginny laughed like a maniac, because Fred wouldn't stop. She begged them to stop or let her go, but they refused. Then after minutes of tickling, they let her go.  
  
'You mean people!' Ginny screamed and stormed into her room. The guys were practically rolling on the floor, or rather grass, laughing at her...  
  
****  
  
A/N: So did you like it? Yes, it wasn't anything romantic or with Draco... ::sigh::. But I thought Ginny's brothers and Harry should have a chance to 'punish' her. Lol... tell me if you liked it! I hope you did, I know I really, REALLY, enjoyed writing it.  
  
PS: Review!  



	3. Caught Red Handed

Chapter 3~ Caught Red Handed  
  
"How could they do that? That was so awful! I thought they were going to kill me or something. God, and that look on Fred's face when he started to tickle me. Humph, they'll pay for that soon..." Ginny thought  
  
She was in a sort of daze. She kept thinking about her brothers and Draco. She was so caught up in things she didn't hear someone apparate into the room. Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist.   
  
Ginny span around as fast as she could and then she saw the most beautiful sight. He was handsome, happier than usual. His pale eyes locked with hers, his pale hair calmed like it usually was. Ginny could see that he was slowly, patiently breathing. He still had his arm around her and she could feel the warmth from it fill her, she shivered a bit. God she had missed him so much!  
  
'Draco!' She said in a happy whisper. (A/N: who did you expect?)  
'Ginny.' He greeted and planted a loving kiss on her forehead.  
'How are you Draco? Did you tell anyone you're here? You shouldn't have come... what if Ron comes up?' Ginny said all at once. She was overwhelmed with happiness at seeing him here, but she couldn't even think about what Ron or The Twins, for that matter, would do if they found her with Draco in her BEDROOM.  
'I'm fine. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. And I don't care about Ron.' Draco answered and gave out a hollow laugh. 'My Ginny.' He said.  
'Don't laugh!' she said then she listened outside, someone was coming. 'Draco, shush, here hide behind the curtains.'   
  
Draco at first refused, but to please her he hid behind the curtains. Ginny hurriedly walked over to her bed and sat down Indian-style. Then, gasping for breath, she heard a knock on the door.  
  
'Who is it?' Ginny said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
'Gin, come on don't be mad. We were just kidding.' Came a voice, Ron.  
'Go away! That was a horrible thing to do! Just because you graduated from Hogwarts, doesn't give you the right to do that sort of thing to people.' Ginny snapped back. (Draco smirks from behind the curtains)  
'Ginny.' Ron warned in a serious tone. 'I'm coming in.'  
'Nothing's stopping you.' Ginny said rudely, forgetting about Draco. Ron came in.  
'Gin, I don't get you at all. It was a JOKE.' Ron said sitting down next to her.  
'A joke? I'm 16 Ron. I don't like being made a fool out of.' Ginny said.  
'And I'm seventeen, so what?'  
'I don't know, just felt like saying that.' Ginny said giggling a bit. 'I overreacted didn't I.'  
'Yes, you did. You scared Harry, though, he's never seen you like that.'  
'So what if I scared Harry? Why does he care?' Ginny asked.   
'He's apart of the family Ginny. Be nicer to him.' Ron ordered.  
'What? I am nice to him.' Ginny said. Ron sighed.  
'You're like a little sister to him Ginny. He cares about you.' Ron said.  
'I know he does... and I treat him like I treat you, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, and Bill.' Ginny answered  
'Whatever...' Ron said but then he stopped. He heard a cackle come from behind the curtain. 'Who's there?' he asked, silence. 'Who's there?' he repeated, silence.  
  
Ron started to walk over to the curtains. Ginny shot up and blocked his way. Pleading with him not to go over there, saying that there was no one there.  
  
'Who are you hiding?' Ron asked angrily.  
'No one Ron. Who could I be hiding?' Ginny cried.  
'Mmmhmm.' He said and pushed the curtains out of the way. 'MALFOY!' he screeched and pulled Draco out and into the hallway. By now Fred, George, and Harry had come up to see what was happening.  
'What were you doing in there?' George asked in a stern voice.  
'Nice to see you too.' Draco said giving George a deathly stare.  
'What were you doing in my little sister's bedroom?' Fred asked, rolling up his sleeves.  
'Just visiting my girlfriend.' Draco said plainly as Ginny came out of her room and looked around panicking.  
'HOW DARE YOU COME IN TO THIS HOUSE WITHOUT PERMISSION AND THEN GO INTO HER BEDROOM!' Ron yelled furiously.  
'Ron, please.' Ginny begged, 'Don't make a scene.'  
'AND YOU! YOU LET HIM STAY IN THERE!" Ron bellowed at Ginny. Ginny cowered under him.  
'Leave her alone Ron.' Harry said firmly putting his arm around Ginny.  
'Stay out of this Harry!' Ron yelled. Fred had started to talk to Draco.  
'What exactly were you doing to her in there? Hmm... what would you do in a BEDROOM?' Fred asked.  
'Fred how could you say that?' Ginny screamed.  
'Ginny, go inside, you're to young to understand.' George said.  
'George... come on you were the one who was happy for me.' Ginny said shocked.  
'I never thought I'd find you two together in this matter.' George answered not looking at her.  
'What matter would that be, Weasley?' Draco asked. 'What do you think I was doing? Fucking her?'  
'It is YOU isn't it?' George answered.  
'HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? HE WASN'T DOING THAT!' Ginny screamed, yet again.  
'Sure, YOU deny it.' Ron said.  
'Shut up, Ron.' Harry said staring at his best friend with evil in his eyes.  
'Harry, could you explain it to them?' Ginny begged.  
'Oh, so now it's back to Harry being the savior, is it?' Ron asked.  
'What are you talking about?' Harry asked.  
'Don't act as if you don't know. She always looked up to...' Ron said but was interrupted by Draco.  
'I see I interrupted a family feud. I'll be off then.' He said.  
'Oh no you don't!' Fred exclaimed grabbing Draco, 'Malfoy, you can join us for brunch.'  
'Fred let him go.' Ginny said stomping her foot. 'Or I'll tell Mum.'  
'Tell her what? You couldn't even tell her that you're going out with this git.' Fred said eyeing Ginny with pure hatred. At this comment Ginny was quiet.  
  
Slowly the angry bunch went down to the dinner table...  
****  
  
A/N: OoOo.. Wasn't that interesting? Lol... Aww I feel bad for Ginny. First two of her bros are totally behind her, then BAM! They hate her. Oh well, these are the flaws of writing ::sniff::... Please Review!  



	4. Strange...

Chapter 4~ Strange...   
  
George sat Draco down on a chair and kept him there, Draco kept fidgeting and trying to escape but failed. Ginny was forced to sit down in a chair across the room so her and Draco were facing each other. Ginny kept getting up, etc. so Ron tied her hands behind the chair.  
  
'RON! Let me go now!' Ginny screamed when he tied her to the chair.  
'Shut up Ginny!' Ron yelled.  
'Ron, you're overreacting!' Fred wailed, 'Tying her up?'  
'Any better ideas?' Ron asked.  
'Yeah, NOT tying her up. What if she tells Mum and Dad?'  
'So what? We'll tell her she was kissing Malfoy in her bedroom.'   
'I wasn't kissing him at all!' Ginny screamed.  
'I thought I said shut up Ginny!' Ron yelled.  
'Let her go, Weasley! You have no idea who you're messing with!' Draco warned.  
'Oh PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEE.' Came a voice from the door. Hermione!  
'Hermione help me!' Ginny said loudly.  
'Ginny? Ron how could you!' Hermione yelled as she rushed over to untie Ginny.   
'Don't you dare untie her!' Ron hollered.  
'Why shouldn't she?' Harry said finally after he got over the shock of what was happening.  
'Harry's right.' George said, 'Tie the monster up instead.' He said referring to Draco.  
'Don't touch me.' Draco said gritting his teeth. Hermione untied Ginny and Ginny rushed over to Draco.  
'Draco, honey, forgive me.' She whispered so only he could hear.  
'Will someone tell me what this is about?' Hermione asked.  
'Simple, we found Draco and Ginny together in Ginny's BEDROOM.' Ron said.  
'So?'  
'So? How could you say that? Do you know what they were doing in there?'  
'Do you?' Hermione asked with a "I don't believe you" look on her face she was so famous for.  
'No he doesn't. And I for one believe Ginny, it's not like they were...' Harry began, but his voice was drowned out from Ginny's yelling.  
'I'M LEAVING!' she yelled as she began out the door.  
'Oh no you don't.' Fred said and grabbed her by the arm.  
'Fred let go!' she said rudely, only to have Fred tighten his grip.  
'You're not going anywhere. I, as the oldest in this house, forbid it.'  
'You're nothing like your usual self.' Ginny began. 'I thought you two (referring to The Twins) were backing me up on this. Are only Harry and Hermione on my side?'  
'Seems like it.' Fred said as he pushed Ginny onto the couch.  
'Fred!' she screamed as he pushed her.  
  
All of a sudden Draco was gone, he had apparated away. Then he reappeared in front of Ginny, grabbed her and dragged her quickly out of the house. They sprinted out onto the street and ran as fast as they could away from the yells of the four guys.   
  
Then the two loves finally stopped and tried to catch their breath, Ginny sat down on the grass and buried her face in her hands. Draco, sat next to her, but didn't say anything. Then he heard a muffled cry come from her...  
  
'Ginny Weasley are you crying?' Draco asked.  
'Argh... no I'm not.' Ginny said as she faced him, 'I can't believe them! They won't even listen!'  
'What did you expect from those bast-I-I mean brothers of yours.' Draco said.  
'I don't know. Draco, you better go.' Ginny said giving him a frustrated smile.  
'Are you sure?' Draco said.  
'Yes, I'll straighten everything out.. I'll...umm... owl you when you can come back...If you can come back.' Ginny said.  
'Ok, goodbye, love.' He said sweetly and apparated away.  
  
Ginny ran back to the house and slowly entered it. She saw everyone sitting on the couch waiting for her. Making sure she didn't make a sound, she slowly crept up the steps. "I really don't want to talk to them right now." She thought. But then the step underneath her creaked. She heard people run towards the steps. She slowly turned around and saw her brothers, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
'You're back so soon? Why don't you come and join us.' George said angrily.  
'No thank you, George.' Ginny said frustrated.  
'Come down here NOW!' George bellowed.   
  
Slowly Ginny walked down and the rest followed her to the couch where they all sat.  
  
'Ginny, we have to talk about this.' Hermione began, but was interrupted by Ginny erupting suddenly,  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DID THAT! DRACO LEFT... I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! WHO KNOWS WHEN I'LL SE HIM AGAIN!' Ginny yelled at her brothers who just stared at her. Harry chuckled.  
'Forget her temper?' Harry said grinning a little. But he was quiet when he got a dark glare from Ron.  
'Young Lady, I want an explanation from you.' Fred said.  
'Explanation? You all ready got one! But fine here goes... as you know Draco can now apparate. He came to visit me, we were together for like five minutes when Ron came in. We were just talking.'  
'Likely story. Who believes her?' Hermione said. Fred's face softened.  
'I believe you Gin. You certainly wouldn't have been able to do anything, we would have heard you.' He said. Ginny smiled at him.  
'I guess I believe you too.' George said, 'If my partner does.'  
'Fine, whatever.' Ron muttered.  
'You guys can be so stupid sometimes!' Harry said.  
'Now there you're mistaken. They're always stupid.' Ginny said and looked at her brothers who had gotten out of their seats. 'Oh no, not again.' Ginny said warningly.  
'Ginger Snap, come here for a sec.' Fred said as a cunning smile came across his face. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron stepped towards her. Ginny stepped behind Hermione.  
'Hermione, help me.' Ginny whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
'Stop scaring her you four. Come on Gin, let's go eat.' She said and lead Ginny away...  
  
****  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that wasn't that good. The next couple of chapters will be very interesting! PROMISE! Lol..  
  
Hints: Wanna know what's coming up? Draco and Ginny meet each other in an unexpected place, Lucius goes crazy, Molly and Arthur are enraged...  



	5. Secrets

Chapter 5~ Secrets  
  
The next couple of weeks passed without anything really happening. As usual George and Fred's explosions were occasional (A/N: yes, they've graduated, but they still live with their parents). Harry, who was now living in a nearby apartment, visited frequently. Hermione, who had gotten a small apartment in Hogsmeade, visited regularly to save Ginny from her brothers.  
  
Then one day Mr. Weasley came home with some news.  
  
'Everyone get in here.' He shouted as he came in. The Weasleys and their guests, Harry and Hermione, came into the room.  
'What d'ya want?' Ron asked with his mouth full.  
'I have an announcement to make.' Mr. Weasley said gloomily.  
'Well, if it's that upsetting, daddy, maybe we shouldn't hear it.' Ginny said.  
'Oh no, you'll hear it. Here goes, we've all been invited to a ball... you too, Harry, Hermione.'  
'Really? That's great!' Ginny said with glee, she loved dancing.  
'Don't get so excited, guess who the guests of honor are.'  
'Umm... Dumbledore - Fudge - Bagman?' everyone shouted at once.  
'No, no, and no. The Malfoys.' Mr. Weasley said with disgust.  
'Really?' Ginny asked, perfectly hiding her happiness.  
'Yes, and we HAVE to attend. The Malfoys gave a considerable donation to the Ministry, and we're expected to come.'  
'When is it, Arthur?' Mrs. Weasley asked.  
'Tonight.' Mr. Weasley answered.  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
'I just found out today. Anyway, let's see...' he said looking over the kids, ::ahem how silly of me:: young adults. 'It's formal, and you have to have dates.'  
'Huh?' Ginny asked disappointed.  
'Well, I could just invite Alicia.' Fred said.  
'And I can invite Kate (A/N: or is it katie? Forgive me if I'm wrong ^_~).' George said yawning.  
'Ok, how about you four?' Mr. Weasley asked referring to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
'I...umm...well...' Ron said, 'Hermione?'  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but went a little pink, 'All right Ron, I'll go with you.'  
'What about you, Harry?' Ron inquired.  
'I dunno.' Harry said and looked over at Ginny.  
'Do I have to?' Ginny asked Harry.  
'I don't care, I just won't go.' Harry answered.  
'But, I do need a da-I mean person to go with.'  
'Fine.' Harry said.  
'Fine.' Ginny answered.  
'Great!' Mr. Weasley said rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, 'Meet everyone at 6:00 tonight.'  
  
****5:30****  
  
'Ginny, hurry up! I need to get in there.' Ron shouted banging on the bathroom door.  
'I just got in, Ron!' Ginny yelled back.  
'Yeah, only got in about 30 minutes ago!' Ron yelled back sarcastically.  
'Oh, I'll be out in a sec.'   
  
Ginny came out with a beautiful dress gown on. It was a pale blue, embroidered with silver string. She had a grumpy look on her face...  
  
'First, I have to go on such short notice. Now this!' she said grumpily to her brother who grinned.  
'You look wonderful, sis. But one thing.' Ron said.  
'What?'  
'Who are you trying to impress: Draco or Harry?' he said.  
  
Soon he regretted saying this, he was given a hard smack on his shoulder. Ginny, looking triumphant, walked down the steps to go and find Harry.  
  
'Harry Potter?' she called throughout the house. Then she saw him in the backyard, not facing her. 'There you are, Harry!' she said cheerfully.  
  
Harry turned around and returned her smile, and walked over to her. He examined her ordering her to twirl around a bit.  
  
'You look lovelier than the stars at night.' Harry murmured.   
'Awww... thank you Harry! And thank you so much for these robes!' she said hugging him, 'I'm sure Dra...' she started then stopped herself.  
'Draco, will love them.' Harry said as his happy expression turned to ice.  
'Your not jealous, are you?' Ginny asked as a sly grin came across her face.  
'Wh-What?'   
'I was just kidding ~*bro*~!' she said.  
'Bro is it?' Harry asked and started chasing her around the yard.  
  
Fred and George watched the two from their window.  
  
'Harry's got it bad.' George said sighing. 'To bad for Malfoy.'  
'What do you mean?' Fred asked in a matter of fact way.  
'You can't see it? They're in love... stupid really, they don't even know it yet.'  
'They will sooner or later.' George answered.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Oh I liked that chapter ending! I know it was short you guys, but the ball's next. Wait until you see what happens!   
  
  
  
  



	6. The Ball

A/N: Yes, I know no one liked the idea about me turning this into a H/G fic... but guess what? It's not! Lol... you'll see, Fred and George were mistaken.  
  
****  
Chapter 6~ The Ball  
  
Arms entwined, Harry and Ginny entered the lovely hall where they were to attend the magnificent ball. Or at least they thought it was to be magnificent, the others kept mumbling about how the Malfoys did NOT deserve this.  
  
Slowly, as the music began, Harry and Ginny started to dance together.  
  
'Harry, I have to see him... you have to understand.' Ginny pleaded with Harry, who didn't like the idea of her seeing Draco with her parents right there.  
'I told you, I'd let you but your parents.' Harry warned.  
'Oh, Harry couldn't you distract them for five minutes?' Ginny asked.  
'Ask Fred, or George... even Ron.' Harry stated flatly.  
'Harry, please, you're the only one who understands.'  
'Argh... fine. But one thing.'  
'What?'  
'You never call me bro again.' Harry said with a grin on his face.  
'Fine, I'll call you "bros best friend" ok?'  
'Fine by me.' Harry answered, 'And you understand I'm only doing this because you're...'  
'Like a little sister. Yeah I know Harry.' Ginny said.  
  
Harry left Ginny and engaged the Weaslet parents in a conversation. Soon, Harry had them laughing at his witty jokes. Harry was able to lead them away to go and talk to Cornelius Fudge.  
  
At once Ginny felt herself being pulled towards someone, she turned around and saw Draco standing in front of her ready to dance.  
  
'My Lady, it is great to see you on such a splendid night.' Draco greeted as he hastily started dancing with her as to not attract attention.  
'It's good to see you too, my good sir.' Ginny said smiling.  
'Gin, you really shouldn't have done that.' Draco warned.  
'What?' Ginny asked angelically.   
'Made Harry take your parents away. You still haven't told them have you.'  
'Nnnnooo... but how about your parents? Won't they think it's weird that your dancing with their worst enemy's daughter?'   
'They think I'm mingling with our guests.' Draco answered.  
'Oh stop it Draco, who cares what others think, don't spoil our brief meeting.'  
'Yes Ma'am. Would you like to accompany me in the gardens?' Draco asked.  
'Umm... ok.' Ginny answered looking around quickly.  
  
Slowly they made it out into the gardens and sat down on a bench together. Draco, who initiated in tickling Ginny, watched with pleasure as Ginny squirmed, trying to escape him. They talked for awhile, about life. Then, Draco reminded Ginny that she should go in. Ginny agreed and leaned in to kiss her love, before she had to leave him. She didn't know when she would see him again.  
  
'Virginia Weasley!' some one shouted from behind them and Ginny abruptly pulled away from Draco. She slowly turned around and saw her parents standing there along with the Malfoys.  
'Draco Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?' Lucius demanded.  
'Father, we have something to tell you all.' Draco said looking his father straight in the eye.  
'That's for sure.' Arthur Weasley said as he walked over to Ginny and pulled her away from Draco. 'Virginia, what is the meaning of this?'  
'Mum, Dad I've been going out with Draco for the past 9 months.' Ginny stated looking at the ground.  
'You what?' Lucius yelled outraged, 'Draco, how dare you go out with this... this common, good for nothing Muggle Lover?'  
'Father, I will not tolerate any of this nonsense coming from you!' Draco argued.  
'How dare you speak to me in such a fashion, you are my son-'  
'I am your son, but that gives you no right to treat me in this way.'  
'I have every right to do anything for your on good!'  
'My good?' Draco said as he laughed at his father's remark as if it were a sick joke, 'You have stripped me of anything in my life that would have been for my own good!'  
'Mr. Malfoy, Draco stop, please.' Ginny said in a hardly audible voice.  
'You!' Lucius said pointing at Ginny, 'What were you doing with my son?'  
'I am his girlfriend, sir.' Ginny answered confidently, as her strength returned to her.  
'Girlfriend... don't you mean ex-girlfriend?' Lucius asked.  
'What?' Ginny asked.  
'You heard him, young lady, you are no longer to see this boy.' Arthur Weasley commanded.  
'Dad, you don't understand!'  
'I understand enough to say this... you are never to see him again.'  
  
With this, Arthur took a hold of Ginny's arm and pulled her away from Draco who stood there speechless. Ginny oddly remembered something happening like this before, "When Ron found me with Draco... odd, our family is so alike." Ginny thought.  
  
****  
  
They reached the Burrow an hour later and Ginny was forced into the living room where she was to be lectured. Her brothers, George, Fred, and Ron, sat down and looked at her with disapproving looks. Harry and Hermione came in and stood at the door quiet. Mr. Weasley stood in front of Ginny heaving with anger, while Mrs. Weasley stood by his side.  
  
'What were you thinking, Ginny?' Mr. Weasley asked.  
'Arthur, you don't have to be so harsh.' Mrs. Weasley interrupted.  
'Molly, I will act as I like.' Mr. Weasley answered and looked back at Ginny. ( Harry thought during this, "Mrs. Weasley is usually a lot more strict than Mr. Weasley.")  
'Dad, I don't know what I was thinking. I just had to see him.' Ginny answered.  
'Why did you even go out with him in the first place?' Mr. Weasley asked.  
'Why does anyone ever go out?' Mrs. Weasley asked her husband. 'Why did we ever go out? Why, Arthur?'  
  
Confused, Mr. Weasley stood there for a few moments. Then he looked at Ginny.  
  
'Ginny, you are never to see him again.' He said sternly, but this time he didn't yell or scream... he almost seemed like he was sorry for what he said. But he still said it.  
  
Weeping, Ginny ran up to her room and buried her face in her pillow. No one came to her room to see how she was or talk to her, she was alone...  
  
****  
  
A/N: Oh, her parents found out! I feel even worse about Ginny now =(, but her parents had to find out, and this is how it turned out. Next chapter will tell how the Malfoys took everything. Please Review!  



	7. Denial

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry, but I couldn't fit writing into my schedule for school and what not. But now I'm out! yay!   
  
***  
Chapter 7~ Denial  
  
Ginny had stopped weeping about an hour ago, yet she yelled at anyone who simply knocked on her door... or rather walked past her door. She hated this, her father had just told her she was never to see her love again.   
  
But then again, maybe he was right. Draco was a slytherin, he had nothing in common with the Weasleys.... NO! What was she thinking? She was in love with Draco and would do anything to be with him.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
'Who is it?' Ginny screamed rudely.  
'Ginger Sn-I mean Ginny, it's me.' A voice called from behind the door.  
'I don't want to talk to you.' Ginny said recognizing the voice.  
'Gin, sis, come on. It's ME.' The voice pleaded.  
'How do I know that you're not going to lecture me?'  
'You don't trust me on this?'  
'No-it's not that- it's just- I mean, Fine come in.' Ginny said as she sighed.  
  
The door creaked open and Ginny heard the old floors of her room moan as her brother came to sit next to her. He eventually made it to her bed and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoudlers.  
  
'Cheer up.' He said offering her a piece of chocolate.  
'Hmph.' Ginny answered, apparently still angry.  
'That was a command, beloved sister, Cheer up or I will go and bring the only one who will.'   
  
Ginny looked up at him and looked him straight in the eye. Would he do that for her?  
  
'Seriously? Honestly? Would you get Draco for me?' Ginny asked.  
'For you, anything.'  
'Oh, George!' Ginny cried and hugged him tightly.  
'Whoa there, sis. I need you to do something for me first.'  
'What?' Ginny asked as she slumped back onto her bed.  
'My lil' Ginger Snap has to get me my slippers.' George said.  
'You're kidding.' Ginny said not believing him.  
'Not at all.'  
'Argh.'  
  
Ginny walked out of her room, dragging her feet, and went into George's room and started looking for his slippers. She searched for a few minutes but they were no where to be found.  
  
'GEORGE! Where are they?' Ginny asked.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a small pop. Alarmed she span around and stared into the young man, who stood in front of her, eyes. She couldn't believe it. He was here. He was wearing his black robes again, as usual. He was smiling, looking at her, the smile was that usual 'Gotcha' smile he always gave her.  
  
'My mistake, Ginger Snap.' George said from the doorway, 'I had them all along.'  
'You did this for me?' Ginny asked her brother.  
'Yep. I'll leave you two alone.' George said and walked away.  
  
Draco (A/N: who else?) tackled Ginny, once George had left, and pinned her to the ground. She squirmed under him giggling, and begged him to get off of her but he refused.   
  
'Get off Draco!' Ginny whispered, not wanting her family to hear.  
'I don't think so.' Draco said, 'But I'll make this worth your while.'  
  
He said this and instantly hushed her pleading with a passionate kiss. The world stopped for Ginny, nothing else mattered. She was alone in this world with her one true love, no one else... nothing else mattered. The kiss... her being near Draco this is was she wanted.  
  
Draco pulled away from the kiss and got off of her.  
  
'We need to talk.' He said, turning stern all of a sudden.  
'I guess.' Ginny said upset that the kiss hadn't lasted longer.  
'We need to talk,' Draco repeated but added, 'Not here. Let's go.'  
'Where?'  
'Malfoy Manor.'  
  
Before Ginny could question him, Draco grabbed her and they apparated away.  
  
They appeared in Malfoy Manor, and in front of them stood their uninvited guest... this guest, heaving with anger and murder written on his face...  
  
~*~*~  
A/N: Muahaha! A cliffhanger! My, I'm turning evil.. hehe. Well, not that evil. Please Review! I won't post the next chapter until I have at least 10 Reviews!  
  
  



	8. Word of Love

A/N: Well it's been a while! I'm sorry it took forever (and I mean forever!) for this chapter! :: pouts :: I just ran out of inspiration for this story... but no worries, k? I'm back! :: rolls up sleeves :: and I'm ready to type away! Hehe...  
  
****  
Chapter 8~ Words of Love  
  
There he stood in front of them, eyeing them as if they were a bit of disowned trash... he nearly spat at them, but held back the mighty urge to do so.  
  
'You two, I never expected this.' He growled with an undying rage.  
  
Ginny grasped Draco's hand, and squeezed it tightly, hoping this would comfort her in some way... any way. But she was given more than what she longed for, Draco put one arm around her waist, pulled her close and about to kiss her...  
  
'DRACO!' The man screamed and pulled them apart.  
'Father.' Draco said coolly.  
  
Then, the door swung open. In came a tall, slender woman with blonde hair. With her she brought the scent of peppermint, perhaps the woman's favorite scent.  
  
'What in heavens name is going on in here, Lucius? Don't you know that I have some guests in the parlor...' Narcissa siad, rambling on obviously a bit stupid. (A/N: And so proving the dumb blonde theory ^_^)  
'My dear, I'd like you to meet our... er... uninvited guest.' Lucius said.  
  
Bewildered, Narcissa turned her gaze towards the teenager who stood in front of her. Narcissa immediately recognized the girl...  
  
'Miss Weasley, it's so nice to see you again.' Narcissa said with a forced politeness.  
'It's nice to see you again, too, Mrs. Malfoy.' Ginny said curtly.  
'Lucius, dear, why didn't you invite her to the parlor? Oh well, leave me to it. Miss Weasley, please follow me.'  
  
Narcissa lead the pack of four... Lucius, stumbled along still muttering in anger. Draco, who had a potent smirk on his face, chatted with his mother. And a most nervous Ginny followed from behind...  
  
They finally entered the magnificent room. The room was decorated with antiquest from Ancient Egypt. A glamorous, 5 foot tall, model of a sphinx was placed in the corner or the room. This extravagant model caught Ginny's eye. The amazing replica of a creature from the ancient worlds...   
  
'Take a seat.' Narcissa said pleasantly.   
'T-thank you.' Ginny muttered nervously.  
'I've heard that you and our dear Draco,' Narcissa said winking at her son, 'have become quite the item.'  
'You have?' Ginny said holding back a giggle at Narcissa's bluntness.  
'Yes. And I'd like to know why you haven't come to visit us. I would have loved to hear about how a fiery young Slytherin like yourself is doing over the summer holiday.'   
'A Slytherin?' Ginny said shocked, 'Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not a Slytherin.'  
'Don't be silly.' Narcissa said a bit impatiently.  
  
Bewildered, Ginny looked over at Draco for an explanation... but he looked just as confused as she felt...  
  
'Will you excuse me Draco, Miss Weasley?' Narcissa said running a hand through her long blonde hair, 'I have to attend to a meeting now. I'll se you two tonight.'  
  
Narcissa left the room hurriedly. Before she left she grabbed her mink coat off of the coat rack... and then she wa  
  
This left Ginny and Draco alone in the room.. Ginny looke at Draco confused.  
  
'Two questionds, Draco.' Ginny said plainly.  
'Shoot.' Draco said nonchalantly as he put both his feet on the coffee table and layed back in the recliner he rested in.  
'Where are your mother's other guests? And why does she think I'm in Slytherin?'  
'Well, she probably never had any guests... Mother's a bit, let's just say forgetful sometimes. An she thinks you're in Slytherin... well, because Father told her that.'  
'Why'd he tell her that?!' Ginny yelled outraged.  
  
Draco shook his head disapprovingly and walked over to the couch where Ginny was and sat down next to her.  
  
'Let's talk about this later...' he whispered, 'I brought you here so you could take a break from your brothers and so we could be alone.'  
'But Draco I want to know.' Ginny said stubbornly.  
'Shh.' Was his only reply...  
  
He massaged her shoulders, slowly working lower and massaging her back... Ginny was just silent pondering over the last course of events. When Draco finished he turned her around...  
  
He turned her around slowly and kissed her softly. She stared into his blue eyes and breathed in... this was real... he was real. She couldn't believe that they were finally together, and everyone knew. If only his family approved of their meetings, and their love.  
  
Draco looked at her and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. He chuckled at her confusion of his humor over her. Still smiling he kissed the top of her head.  
  
'I love you.' He said firmly, but charmingly.  
'Mmhmm.. sure ya do.' Ginny answered pretending to be angry.   
'Are you mad at me?' Draco asked amused once again.  
'Yes, and it's not funny!" Ginny exclaimed.  
'It's funny because you're pretending to be mad at me and I know you're not.'  
'Fine, you caught me.'  
  
Grinning a bit dumbly, Ginny embraced him and held him tight... afraid to let him go. He held her just as tightly, wrapping his arms around her. He rested hi head on top of her own and sighed.  
  
'How did we get through all of this? How did we get so far through the last couple of months?' Ginny asked.  
'I don't know, baby, I don't know.' Draco said quietly.  
'I love you so much, Draco.' Ginny said and started to cry. 'If I ever lost you, you know I wouldn't be able to live.... Don't you? Do you know if they make us live apart that I'll die? Do you know that I'll do anything so we can be together?'  
  
Draco pulled away from her slightly so that he could look her in the eye. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and held a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
'Nothing will happen. We have each other, Ginny... and if anytheing were to happen we could always find a way to be together again. I promise you I'll never stop loving you. This, us, our love... it's eternal. It will never die.'  
  
Ginny blinked and stared at him in disbelief "He loves me, He really loves me" was all that she could think of. His last words left her numb within her own self. Every little girl dreamed of her knight in shining armor, and she had found hers.  
  
'W-what about you father?' Ginny said finally after a few moments of perfect silence.  
'He'll aprove of us sooner or later... and if not, then so be it.' Draco said angered by the mentioning of his ruthless father.  
'He's your father!' Ginny exclaiemd, shocked by how he spoke of his own blood, ' and I won't allow you to hate him in such a way.'  
'He may be my father, but I don't care. Ginny look at the way he treats you. Look at the way he has always treated your family like dirt. You deserve so much better than what you get from him.'  
'But he's your father... he loves you.' Ginny said quietly so he couldn't hear her...  
  
****  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was that fluff or sap? I tried to make it fluffy... really ::tried::. And I'm so sorry it took forever, but I lost inspiration as I already said.  
  
Please review my dear readers! I'd love to know what you think! Besides it only takes 30 seconds ^_^  



	9. The Challenge

A/N: Well fanfiction.net is back up! Yay! *cheers* I've been waiting FOREVER! *regains compusure* Anyway.... here's the next chapter to Relief at Last! Aren't you happy? Hope you like it ^_^.  
  
****  
Chapter 9~ The Challenge  
  
As the last words were uttered from the fair beauty's lips, Lucius entered the room interrupting their moment of happiness. Glaring at the two young ones, Lucius took his seat in a near by chair.  
  
Immediately, Draco took a seat across from his father. Lucius eyed Ginny, who was left standing in the room.  
  
'Miss Weasley, please be seated.' He growled, 'Chairs, although uncommon in your little shack, are to be used by visitors in the Malfoy Manor. *We* can afford them...'  
'Father!' Draco yelled getting up onto his feet. 'How dare you say those type of things to Ginny! You little son of a...'  
'Draco!' Ginny gasped, interrupting her love, anger blazing in her eyes. 'Don't say those things to him! It's ok.' She said calmly and took a seat. Lowering her eyes as she turned towards Lucius.  
  
Lucius wore an expression of self contentment as he gazed upon Ginny's flustered and embarrassed face. He examined her clothes and wrinkled his nose as he saw her wearing an outfit consisting of muggle garments. "Should have known these muggle lovers would stoop to the level of buying muggle clothes..." He thought harshly.  
  
'Draco,' Lucius said, 'shall I remind you that you are to show respect towards your elders, and blood? I am your father and so will not allow you to ever speak to me in that fashion again!'  
'You will NOT tell me what to do, and I will speak in whichever fashion I wish. Whether the vocabulary I use suits you or not, is not going to worry me.' Draco said, spitting out the words.  
  
The merciless bashing upon one another continued, while Ginny closed her eyes tightly wishing for the argueing to stop. She had caused this... all of this. She didn't want to hurt Draco, she knew he had loved his father as a child... but now... now only insults came from his mouth. When the name of his father was merely muttered in a crowd, it would ignite such hate within him that he was even hostile towards her. During these periods of anger, he hadn't ever assaulted her but he would brush her away and refuse her gestures of love.  
  
Ginny recalled, sadly, a time they had visited Hogsmeade during the school year.  
  
The lovers were enjoying a pleasant meal in a new restaurant when an admirer of Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room. Recognizing Draco, he immediately complimented him on his father's "valor". Draco, politely, answered the man and conversed with him until he left, but the moment the admirer took a step out the door Draco's attitude changed to resemble the dragon within him. He silenced Ginny with a death stare as he crossed his arms.  
  
'Ginny, will you shut up?' Draco said.  
  
Recognizing this as one of Draco's "moods" she tried to behave sweetly towards him. She had reached up to kiss him lightly, but the kiss was avoided by him turning his head. The sting of pain surged through her, as the rejection was too much for her to bare...  
  
She was interrupted from this thought as she heard her name mentioned within the furious words coming from Lucius' mouth. Catching the few last words 'muggle-loving scum' and 'lower class filth' Ginny blinked away the tears that these words caused. Being reminded of the taunts that she recieved for coming from not such a wealthy family caused her pain... but she regained her self respect...  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, Draco there's no need for this bickering.' Ginny said interrupting the father-son fight.  
'Miss Weasley, this does not concern you so I would ask you to stay out of others' business.' Mr. Malfoy said roughly.  
'Father, it does concern her! The only reason we're fighting is because you don't approve of our relationship!' Draco bellowed.  
'Your relationship is nothing but a bunch of bull shit! This,' He said pointing towards Ginny, 'is a mistake! How coudl you even think of being with such trash?'  
  
At this Ginny couldn't hold herself back. She stepped towards Lucius, raised her hand and slapped him.  
  
'How dare you call me trash! What the hell did I ever do to you?' Ginny yelled, suddenly loosing her "peace maker" attitude. 'And it doesn't matter what you say! I love Draco, and nothing... I mean nothing will take him away from me!'  
'Nothing, eh? I welcome the challenge Miss Weasley... I welcome it with open arms.' Lucius said with a smirk resembling the one Draco wore often. 'But for now, I will take your leave... I have another appointment to attend to.'  
  
Without another word, he vanished behind the wooden doors... as he left Draco turned towards Ginny. He grabbed her shoulders and firmly grasped them...  
  
'Who the hell do you think you are interrupting us like that? Why did you say those things? Why did you slap him? You little bitch do you know what you've done? Do you know what he'll do to you? You are so worthless sometimes!' Draco yelled furiously.  
  
Still incensed, he raised his hand and slapped her...  
  
Ginny stared into his eyes as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Never, during their relationship had he ever raised his hand towards her. He had never acknowledged her by calling her a "bitch" or any other words of the sort. Sure, he may have been angry and so refused to speak to her... but he had never yelled at her like this. She couldn't believe that her angel had crossed over to the other side. Others had told her that she was stupid, and he had stood up for her, protected her. And now he called her worth less.  
  
She put her hands against his chest and pushed him away roughly, she wiped her tears and looked at him.  
  
'Is that what you think of me? You think I'm worthless? Did I have no right to say something while your father insulted me like that?' Ginny choked out the words between sobs. 'I never thought you would say those things tome! Never! I'm trying so hard, I'm betraying my family and friends so I can be with you, and this is what I get? How could you?'  
  
At these words, his anger completely subsided and he mentally cursed at himself at what he had just said.   
  
'I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have said those things.' Draco said and reached out to embrace her, but she pulled away.  
'Don't touch me!' She yelled.  
'Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, don't act like this!' Draco said getting annoyed.  
'Why shouldn't I act like this? How would you react if your love said that you were worthless? If your love yelled at you just like they hated you?' Ginny choked out between sobs, she backed up against the wall as if trying to escape him.  
  
"Oh god, what have I done?" Draco thought to himself. Had he really said those things? Through his anger he had been deaf and unaware of the words that flowed through his mouth. Sadness enveloped him as he saw his love, slide down the wall and finally hit the ground. Only to crawl up into a little ball, by hugging her knees to her chest, and continue to cry.  
  
'Everything has gone wrong, Draco! Everything, and now you-you betray me like this? How could you?' Ginny asked.  
'Come on, princess.' He whispered.  
  
He reached down and pulled her up. Looking her in the eye, he wiped away her tears, embracing her afterwards. Hoping to reassure her of his love towards her, he bent down and kissed her softly, causing her tears to stop abruptly.  
  
Although stopping her tears, her anger and sorrow didn't end. She pulled away from him the moment his lips touched hers. She stayed in his arms, but spoke coldy...  
  
'You hate me, don't you? You never even liked me, did you?' She asked.  
'I don't hate you Ginny.' He muttered, tightening his hold upon her.  
'But do you feel the same way towards me, that I feel towards you?' She sniffed.  
'Not exactly.' Draco answered, and watched the tears reappear in her eyes, he took her chin within his thumb and forefinger and whispered, 'I love you so much more than you may expect, Virginia. And I shall always love you... i told you just moments ago that our love was eternal. You better believe it..., ' He said and added jokingly, 'Cause you're stuck with me.'  
  
Ginny smiled a bit at this as she looked all doubt in her heart vanished... of course he loved her...  
  
'One thing, Malfoy.' Ginny said sternly.  
'What?'  
'You're father is up for a challenge... you better tell him that.' She said and smirked.  
'Oh I will.' Draco said proudly gazing at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny walked up the front steps of the house she called home. Upon entering the house she was surprised to meet Ron, Fred, and Harry. They looked at her with a sense of anger and worry... the two emotions seemed to have clashed within their minds.  
  
'Hi guys.' Ginny said uncertainly as they led her to the family room. 'What's up?'  
'We heard you had a visitor.' Ron said. 'Where did you go?'  
  
She sighed heavily, her mind had settled on the decision of *not* telling Ron that she had gone to Malfoy Manor. But by the glare she was recieving she understood he knew everything... the questions he was asking were just a formality.  
  
'I went to Malfoy Manor, Ron.' Ginny stated.  
'Why the hell did you go there?' Fred asked with mock anger.  
  
Although Ron was fooled by Fred's little act, Ginny grinned stupidly as she noticed that Harry and Fred weren't even angry with her. She nodded at them quickly, thanking them with her eyes. They understood...  
  
'Ginny, why did you go there?' Ron appeared heaving with anger.  
'I just went to visit Draco! I can't believe you still don't trust me...'  
'I trust you, just not *him*.'  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at this remark and stood up, and left the room without a word...  
  
****  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? I finally wrote this chapter! Yay! *cheers* hehe... i want a few reviews you guys ^_^.  
  
And a special note to my dear reader Kjersti: Hi hun! I'm sorry about that blonde thing... *pouts* Hope you weren't offended! I didn't mean any harm... but, lol... I'm referred to as a dumb blonde by some of my friends, even though i'm not blonde. Eeek! Well, that's all i guess... 


End file.
